Por tus Ojos
by angel sin alas
Summary: ¿Pelea?: REN TAO y su CONCIENCIA... 2do capìtulo. La ODIO desde que me di cuenta de su mirada.Cuando supe que existía.Cuando sentí que existía.[Ren T.&Tamao T.]LEANLO...
1. Los Ojos de Ella

_Hola:_

_Es mi pirmer fan fic... asi que no sean malos... SEAN rudos y diganme la verdad._

_No se escribir asi que espero mejorar yhacer algo mas adelante..._

_

* * *

_

**_Por tus Ojos_**

_Autor : Angel sin alas._

_Por que todo tiene que ser asi………_

_Todo cambia se renueva como las corrientes del rió y como el vuelo del viento al danzar._

_Si todo cambia y se renueva…_

_Así mi corazón es más cada día, cada día late más alto, más rápido…_

_Ahora lo se…_

_Lo que quise, era un amor especial… si lo es………. Y siempre lo será._

_Siempre lo he sabido. Pero no desee aceptarlo._

_Ahora tengo un amor más que acompaña ese amor…._

_Oh, que feliz soy…_

_Ese amor con su manto frió acompaña al otro siempre con astucia, inteligencia._

_OH._

_Y este otro le calienta con su sonrisa…….. su tranquilidad y alegría……._

_Ahora lo entiendo ellos son Uno… así lo serán…_

_Si._

**Mi corazón corre, libre como el viento, libre por sus ojos….**

**Ojos que dan una alegría a mi vida….**

**Sus ojos para mi son un salto de mi corazón, un nerviosismo en mi alma…**

**Y una alegría para mi…**

Sus ojos me brindan todo eso… pero son ciegos para verme…….

Ciegos. Ciegos para darse cuenta que me cambia….

Y yo no puedo… Y NO DEBO…

**El es el frió invierno.**

**La soledad del otoño.**

**Y añoro eso… lo Añoro a el………**

_Cada vez que viene, las pocas veces que me observa………._

_Doy gracias a la vida por haber conocido el amor y los diferentes amores….._

_Un amor de hermano. Y el amor de tu OTRO yo…_

**Mi Otro yo… lo veo y el no me ve………**

**Lo siento pero el no me siente….**

Le brindo mis alegría en una sonrisa…

y me brinda esa alegría en esa mirada larga y seria.

**Hoy se que he conocido el amor….**

_Hoy lo espero._

_En la mansión Asakura, al lado de mi querido amor y de su amor…_

_Al lado de de mi hermano Yoh Asakura.._

_Y Mi hermana. Ana………. ( ja, ja. Ya somos como familia)._

**El viene y se enciende en mi un calor de alegría…………**

**Viene mi Otro Yo…**

Mi compañero envuelto en su aura fría y seria…

Viene a aliviar el calor en mí…

Una fusión de espíritus, una unión……

Ahora somos tibios, combinados…

Uno…

No es frió

No estoy caliente..

Ahora estamos equilibrados… tibios.

_**Avanza…** por el pasillo y me encuentra debajo de un árbol de cerezo y con el viento alrededor mió y ahora nuestro………_

_Se detiene y se queda quieto un largo tiempo_

_Igual que yo…._

**_Que me dirás…_**

_Que._

_-Espero._

**_No puedo…_**

_Entonces vienes a estar conmigo.._

**_No._**

_Esto es un adiós._

**_No._**

_Entonces._

**_Es un comienzo…………._**

_Me hundo en sus hermosos ojos, en su suave aliento y en el calor de sus manos en mis mejillas……._

_Son lágrimas……_

_Si lo son de alegría………._

_Sus labios son fríos………._

_Son suaves…._

_Algo calido esta a nuestro alrededor………._

_Me pierdo en el tiempo…….._

**Es un beso casto, puro y hermoso……….**

_Así es._

_Así debe ser un beso un guerrero que no muestra sentimiento pero que lo dice con el calor del momento……….. Con la suavidad de sus manos y de su cuerpo._

_No deseo perder ninguno de esos momentos…….._

**_Aceptas._**

_Miro sus ojos…. Estoy desorientada por su beso…_

**_Aceptas._**

_Lo miro…._

_Y coloco mis manos blancas en su suave pelo._

_Sonrió._

_Si, acepto._

_Frió, si sus labios son fríos pero transmiten mucho calor…….._

_Que es esto………_

**_Esto es…….._**

_…. Levanta mi mano derecha…_

_Un delicado tatuaje de aparece en mi muñeca y desaparece dentro de mis ropas…_

**_Eso… es la marca de mi familia…_**

**_Sus parejas y compañeras de por vida las tienen……._**

**_Y la llevaras como señal de reclamo MIO y protección siempre……._**

_Es hermoso………_

**_Si es muy hermoso y lo será cuando mas adelante vea por donde esta y en que lugares se colocara……_**

_Un enorme calor cubre mis mejillas………_

_El ríe. Una risa grave sincera y muy dulce…….._

_**Vamos Srta. Que nos esperan** (me brinda su mano para levantarme)._

_Si._

_**Vamos futura SRA. TAO…**._

**_Propiedad MIA, solo MIA…._**

**_Entendistes Tamao Tamamura…….._**

_**Si.** (Con una enorme sonrisa)_

**_SI. REN TAO……………….._**

_Te amó, mi amor_

_Me pierdo tus ojos…._

_

* * *

Bueno... No esta muy feo... pero soy una neofita.. sorry.. _

_Esto es una tonteria... quise darle algunos fomatos para que se pueda apreciar mejor la idea.. pero no lo acepta.._

_p.s: 30' aburridos que decidi aprovechar en algo tonto.. _

_decidi escribir eso..._

_Si que hice algo que espero que lean..._

_Un enorme beso..._

_No se si escribi otro, o continuar.. todo se vera en los comentarios... Si es que dejan..._

_Bye._


	2. Los Ojos de EL

Hola chicas y chicos, de tiempo:

Este fan fic casi lo dejo aun lado definitivamente. 5 veces perdí la historia terminada. Totalmente frustrada y indignada con mi computadora, lo deje sino esta iba a pagar y yo también cuando la malogre. Por fin termine y la subí inmediatamente.

En el capitulo I: Era desde el punto de vista de **Tamao Tamamura**. Poema y romance.

En el capitulo II: se trata de El. **Ren Tao.** El amor: sus problemas y la aceptación de nuestro Serio y frió chino.

**IMPORTANTE**

En la parte de los Poemas van a intervenir **LOS** pensamientos **de "Ren y su conciencia"(**_Esta en el lado izquierdo_para no perder la rima no les hagan caso y lean solo los poemas. Los comentarios de estos dos son:

Ren es **letra en negrita. Su Conciencia **es _Cursiva._

Así empieza el segundo capitulo y creo será el ultimo.

* * *

Capitulo II

_Por los ojos de EL_

---------

Odio.

**-Si esa es la palabra exacta.**

Como la odio.

La ODIO desde que me di cuenta de su mirada.

Cuando supe que existía.

Cuando sentí que existía.

Cuando entendí que vibraba cerca de ella.

-------------------------------------

Esa mirada incomoda.

**-Me molesta, detesto esos ojos.**

_-Si?. Ni tu te lo cree)._

La odio desde que la vi.

Al paso de los días no soportaba sus amabilidades.

Y con el tiempo la ODIE.

**-Odio lo que siento en estos momentos, me molesta. Medito y no soporto alejar esa aura. **

**-**_Pura, rosada_

**-La odio por lo que me hace sentir.**

**---------------------------------------------**

Me odio por Odiarla.

Me odio por sentir aquello.

Me odio por desear detalles, por desear SUS detalles conmigo.

Me odio por desear sus atenciones.

En medio de las montañas. En la caída de la gran catarata que marca el inicio de las tierras de Dinastía Tao….

Blasón: Amo Ren…

Ren: Que quieres…

Blasón: Va a seguir practicando…

Ren: Déjame Blasón. Por hoy terminamos el entrenamiento de combate.

Blason: como diga Señorito Ren. (Blasón Observa a su amo en posición de Loto en medio de la caída de las aguas heladas de la catarata. Desapareciendo se retira.)

--------------------------------------------Meditación---------------------------------------------

**-Soy Frió. **

_-Eres frió, **ERAS** frió..!_

**-Silencio. **

_-Ahora eres un cubito de hielo en proceso de evaporación cuando te mira…_

**-No es cierto….**

_-Es la verdad; eres un tiburoncin atrapado en sus redes, cuando esta cerca._

**-CALLATE!**

_-Porque te digo la verdad._

**-Mientes.**

_-Tú lo haces. La quieres, deseas esto._

**-ODIO ESTO.**

_-No te engañes._

**-Tú te equivocas. Yo tengo otros planes.**

_-Recuerda YO soy tu. Y TU eres yo._

_No me puedes engañar._

**-Desaparece de una vez..**

_-Todavía no_

**-Si. Lárgate inmediatamente.**

_-Ja, ja, ja._

_Engaña a los otros, engaña a los demás…_

_A mi nunca, jaja………….._

**-MALDITO!**

------------------------------------------Fin Meditación-----------------------------------------

Ren: Maldición. Blasón vamonos.

Blasón: (apareciendo). Si amo Ren.

Ráfaga de viento. Solo el viento recogiendo las hojas secas en diferentes direcciones. Dos figuras desaparecen al internarse en el inmenso bosque.

----------------------------------------------------

Soy invierno en mi corazón.

Soy hielo en mi exterior.

Soy tormento, tormento en mi interior.

Pero que me sirve porque lo sigo haciendo.

Si todo lo calienta, si todo lo derrite.

Ella.

Solo Ella.

Ella con una simple sonrisa.

**-Que detesto.**

_-Es mentira._

"_Tiburón cállate… que cambias el verso. Pasen por alto sus comentarios, si no perderán la idea"_

-**Arg….**

Con el color de sus Ojos.

Con el calor de su aura.

-_Son hermosos. "Sorry"_

**-Arg…**

Derrite todo el eishber que guarda mi corazón.

Ella.

Solamente Ella.

Solo ella, por eso la odio

_-la anhelas._

Por permitirme desear algo que mi alma NO desea.

Que no grita nada.

_-Claro que lo hace._

**-Cállate.**

Solo el dice. Solo debe decir:

"**YO DESEO SER REY SHAMAN. EL PODEROSO Y ORGULLOSO REY SHAMAN."**

-**La verdad.**

Pero, NO.

-_Esta es la verdad._

Lo que grita es:

DESEO SER SU REY.

SU REY.

SU REY DE CORAZON, MENTE Y CUERPO.

-_Mas, su rey de cuerpo…_

**_-_arg….(rojo)**

Porque tengo que pensar esto,

Porque sentirla,

Porque anhelarla de esta manera a cada minuto…

-------------------------------------Reunión Tao------------------------------------

Brisas, suave viento, juega con un gran árbol milenario entre hojas y flores.

La admiración de la gente al observar es de alegría, ingenuidad y seriedad……

**Sra. Tao:** Esposo Mió (Observa la danza de las hojas del gran árbol señorial)

**Sr. Tao: **Si querida, ya lo vi.…. (Observa un punto en el gran árbol)

**Sra. Tao:** ja, ja, ja. (Suave risa se escucha en la reunión) Por eso esta tan cerrado y malhumorado………

**Sr. Tao: **La dinastía Tao pronto tendrá Otra NUEVA generación.

**Jun:** Padre, Madre, el no lo acepta.

**Sr. Tao:** (Expresión sombría) Muy pronto lo aceptara. El es el sucesor de la dinastía. Es el mejor Guerrero y como tal… lo aceptara. Es su deber y es su derecho.

**Jun:** Pero padre.

**Sra. Tao:** No hay peros Jun. Ren debe aceptarlo. Se lo debe sus antepasados, a su Linaje, A el mismo y se lo debe a Ella.

**Sr. Tao:** Debe aceptar lo que su corazón manda… escucharlo.

**Jun: **Es muy terco y obstinado…. (Observa su tatuaje marrón verdoso en su muñeca que se pierde en su kimono).

En otro lugar de la reunión Tao.

Los Comentarios de los ancianos.

**Anciano1:** La dinastía esta proliferando.

**Anciano2: **La marca esta desapareciendo de su protección.

**Anciano3: **Cual de ellas. La dorada – verde todavía la veo..

**Anciano2: **La marrón no esta. La marca de Jun ya tiene dueño..

**Anciano1: **Su guardián lo ostenta igual que ella.

**Anciano3: **Su exespiritu lo porta como debe ser. Asi ha estado escrito.

**Anciano2: **Ha estado decidido desde antes del nacimiento de Jun. Su compañero siempre ha estado cerca de ella, aunque el Sr. Ren no lo ha aceptado del todo.

**Anciano1: **Su marca esta casi invisible, si el no lo decide, su marca lo hará pronto. Obedecerá la decisión de su corazón y de su destino…

**Anciano3:** Quien portara la marca dorada?

Observa el baile del viento, hojas y pétalos. Y el sonido un suave rumor en el viento "Espero, y lo seguiré haciendo Ren…."

**Ancianos:** Rosa, una chica suave y perseverante. El gran árbol lo sabe y lo anunciado en su festejo………….

En un rincón oscuro y fuera de vista de los "ancianos" de la familia un joven observa y escucha.

**Ren: **¿Terco? yo. Molestias. Todo esto. (Observa el árbol).

Observa sus hermosas Flores al caer…

Flores al danzar, pétalos rosados al bailar… entre las hojas doradas al caer...

Un suave viento, una suave voz se escucha en el vals…

"Donde estas?. Por que me alejas…"

"Por que te alejas."

"Ren, donde estas. Te necesito."

"Ren……."

Un suave suspiro se pierde en la danza de hojas y pétalos.

**Ren:** Ella. **Cambiar ante sus ojos. Ante los ojos de los demás…**

Cambio para mí.

Cambio su mirada.

Y no me di cuenta.

Ahora lo veo y me aterro.

-_(por fin algo correcto)._

**Ella me brinda un calor, **

**Me brinda lo que otras no me darían por miedo**

**Por miedo a lo que soy y como soy…**

Correr.

Si, correr como el viento.

Pero seria un viento enjaulado.

¿Se puede encerrar el viento en una jaula de oro y rosa..?

Si es así, me derretiré y desapareceré…

Me aterro…

**Yo.**

**El Fuerte, entre los fuertes… miedo a su mirada…………**

**No puedo hacer nada.**

_-Por fin lo entiendes._

**-(Silencio y un suspiro).**

**Me rindo a ella.**

**Me rindo a su mirada, a su amor, al calor de su cuerpo..**

**Solo a ella.**

**Para ella.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tiempo. Transcurso del tiempo en la dinastía Tao pasaba sin ningún cambio o algún pequeño suceso intranscendente. Solo Ren Tao tenia un suceso importante, su conflicto interno..

**-Soy Frió.**

_-Ella es calida._

**-Yo soy serio**

-_Ella es alegre._

-**Yo soy Amargado.**

_-Ella es candida._

**-Yo soy soledad.**

_-Ella Esperanza._

_Tú eres Shaman _

**-¿Ella es…….? **

_-Shaman._

**-Pero ella. **

**Ella.**

**Ella es débil**

_-Tú eres fuerte._

**-Ella es Torpe**

_-Tú eres eficaz._

**-Ella es feliz. **

_-Tú estas solo._

**-Ella tiene todo.**

_-No, ella no tiene lo que quiere._

_Solo tiene soledad_

**-Igual que yo..**

_-Si._

**-Ella lo superara. **

**Ella encontrara otro amor otra persona.**

_-Tú no lo has hecho._

-**Ella, no es Yo.**

_-Ella es tu otro Yo._

**-Mi otro yo.**

_-Iras por ella._

**-No. **

_-Porque._

**-Falta algo que me impide ir a ella.**

_-¿Que es?_

**-Ella¿se canso de esperar?.**

_-No lo sabrás hasta que la busques._

**-Es verdad.**

_-Ve._

Un joven de cabellos Violaceos y ojos dorados camina hasta el gran árbol y se detiene.

**Ren:** Ella todavía me espera…

Caída de capullos de Sakura caen en medio del viento que dispersan sus pétalos.

Suave brisa se escucha.

"Ren te necesito. Aun te espero. Ren…."

**Ren:** Blasón.

**Blasón:** Si amo.

**Ren:** Trae a Hakuo. Regresamos a Tokio.

**Blasón:** Como ordene. (Desaparece. Su familia acaba de llegar).

**Ren: **Padre, madre. Tengo que solucionar unos asuntos.

**Sra. Tao:** No demores, quiero ser la primera en verla.

**Sr. Tao: **Cuídate.

**Ren: **Adiós. (En la salida). Pailong protege a Jun. (Le da una mirada a su hermana) Nos vemos.

Pailong: Siempre lo hago y siempre lo haré. (Abraza a Jun).

**En las puertas de la Mansión Asakura**

Mi corazón esta acelerado.

Miedo, ansiedad.

Yo Ren Tao y siento estas debilidades.

Ren: Blasón desaparece. (Irritado)

Blasón: Pero señorito. (Su guardián desaparece con un puchero)

En la entrada de Casa Asakura

Yoh: Hola Ren (con una sonrisa y picardía en los ojos)

Ana: Ha pasado mucho tiempo (Una Ana muy seria y molesta).

Ren: Hola. ¿Dónde esta Tamao?

Yoh: En el jardín, buena suerte Ren. (se dirige al jardín que una Ana obstruye su camino)

Ren: Déjame pasar.

Ana: Espero que le des una respuesta o te juro que me la pagas Tao.

Yoh: Ana, Ren esta decidido.

Ana: Eso espero. (Saliendo del camino de Ren)

Yoh: Ana aunque no lo quieras admitir quieres a Tamao como una hermana.

Ana: Por ese motivo odio verla en ese estado.

**_Avanzo por el pasillo _**y llego al jardín, apoyada en el resguardo de un árbol cerezo observo "al problema" de mi estado.

Una joven de piel blanca e inmaculada, largos cabellos rosas y flequillos caen entorno a su rostro sereno.

_**Avanzo… Sus ojos están cerrados y no me ve.**_

_Me detengo, me quedo quieto un largo tiempo, me pierdo en sus hermosos ojos abiertos y tristes._

_Igual que yo, ella me observa y rompe el silencio:_

_-Que me dirás…_

_**-Que **(saliendo de mi trance)_

_**-**dile de una vez_

**-Callete!**

_-Espero tu respuesta._

_**-No puedo…**_

_-Entonces vienes a estar conmigo.._

_-Si ella supiera._

_**-No.**_

_-Esto es un adiós._

_**-No.**_

_-pero que necio, dile de una vez._

_-Entonces._

_**-Es un comienzo………….**_

_Me hundo en sus hermosos ojos rosa, en su calido aliento y en su rostro sonrojado que produce mis manos en sus mejillas……._

_Sonrio._

_Es alegría lo que siento._

_Sus labios son calientes………._

_Son suave terciopelo…._

_Algo calido esta a nuestro alrededor………._

_Me pierdo en el tiempo…….._

**Es un beso casto, puro y delicado……….**

_Así es._

_Asi debe ser este beso, el primer beso, el beso de mi decisión y mi marca._

_No deseo perder más tiempo._

_**-Aceptas.**_

_Miro sus ojos…._

_Esta desorientada por mi beso… (sonrió)_

_**-Aceptas.**_

_Me observa…._

_Siento la suavidad de sus manos en mis cabellos._

_Con una sonrisa responde a una pregunta muda._

_-Si, ACEPTO._

_Caliente. Sus labios son tibios y ansió volverlos calientes._

_-Que es esto……… (Observa su mano)_

_**-Esto es……..**_

_Levanto su mano derecha y con mi indice froto mi marca._

_Un delicado tatuaje aparece en su muñeca y desaparece dentro de su vestido._

_La miro directamente a los ojos._

_**-Esto es la marca de la familia Tao.**_

_**Sus parejas y compañeras de por vida las tienen.**_

_**Y TU Tamao Tamamura la llevaras como señal de reclamo MIO y protección siempre…….**_

_-Es hermoso………_

_**-Si es muy hermoso y lo será mas cuando mas adelante vea por donde esta, en que lugares se colocara y que tesoros ocultara……**_

_Un furioso sonrojo cubre su rostro…_

_Risa, mi risa. Soy feliz._

_**Vamos Srta. Que nos esperan los Sr. Asakura** (Le brinda mi mano y siento el contacto de su piel con mi piel)._

_-Si._

_**-Vamos futura SRA. TAO. Propiedad MIA, solo MIA.**_

_**Entendistes Tamao..**_

_-Si,_

_SI. REN TAO._

----------------------------------------

Mis ojos son sus ojos.

Mi alma es Su alma. Su cuerpo es Mi cuerpo.

Somos uno, somos todo.

Mi otro yo. Mi todo.

Mi alma, mi corazón.

------------------------------------------

* * *

**GRACIAS:** por tomarse la molestia de escribir sus comentario, me encanta que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por las sugerencias. 

**ire yamichii**Hola. Si es cierto que tiene mucho poema, lo siento, siempre me sale porque leo mucho de novela y todo tipo de poemas e historias. Y si me encanta Esta **pareja Ren y Tamao**, es fantástica espero que te guste este capitulo.

_**Aura:** Hola Aura, si quería que sea un poco misterioso y quería que lo descubrieran uds. Mismas con detalles que escribí. Creo que no funciono. _

**AkiaFallen:** Si escriba otro capitulo mas o solamente haga otra historia cortita… Gracias por tu comentario..

_**TamaoRaven:** Si lo siento por el pesimismo, pero era mi PRIMER capitulo y tenia miedo que no gustara. Se me hace un poco difícil escribir como espectador… Lo siento pero lo intentare. Gracias por el comentario…._

**Vale:** Creo que si voy a escribir un capitulo mas. Aunque no estoy muy segura. Muchas gracias por tu respuesta.

_**MounetShadow:** Gracias. Si la marca es un pequeño detalle que va a tener mi otra historia. Gracias que te haya gustado…. _

**Tamy:** Muchas gracias por u comentario. Yo también quimera que haya mas fic de esta pareja es genial…

_**Haine Asakura** Gracias. Si yo también quisiera que haya una comunidad y así estar leyendo sus historias. Cada fic es diferente a la otra, por eso me encanta por el detalle que dan y su imaginación._


End file.
